We Are Ronin
by MarblesG
Summary: In this world, samurai protect the nobility. Sokka, a non bending samurai, is on a search for the best master samurai that disciplines in the element of earth and had just gotten word on the very best in Ba Sing Se. His mission is to bring her back to his master, a samurai that disciplines in all four elements. The Avatar must master all four elements before the revolution overtake
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own atla**

* * *

><p>Ba Sing Se was the largest city in the nation. With tracks carrying the trains all over the expansive area, one could start at the lower rings, home to the mass of poverty, and arrive at the upper rings who housed the lords and ladies that influenced the monarchy. The so called impenetrable city was definitely the destination of many who aimed to be members of the upper ring. Those with experience already knew that something that miraculous was pure luck.<p>

Sokka entered the city anyways.

He wasn't here to gain nobility or money. He didn't need any of that considering he looked the part. Sokka was technically a prince after all. Being the son of the Chief of the Water Tribe of the South made him the title.

As he walked past the groups of people in the lower ring, Sokka wasn't blind to the envious looks. He wore his blue samurai armor over his traditional dark robes. This consisted of gauntlets and fingerless leather gloves. He also had shoulder pads and a chest plate that ran down past his waist covering his crotch. From there, he wore another plate that covered his thighs The armor synched at the waist keeping it tight to his body. His legs sported shin guards which where then covered by his brown boots. Last but not least, his hair was pulled back into a slick ponytail.

Most of the greedy eyes were glued to his katana secured on his right hip. It would sell for thousands of yuans if successfully stolen. Sokka knew that if anyone were to come near the sword, it would be because he was slicing in their direction. He continued walking.

He was by no means rich. Not at all anywhere near nobility. He was privelaged. Sokka had worked with his friends to raise enough money while roaming the nation, enough to buy nice clothes and food, but they never had enough to gloat about. Not that they would want to anyways.

Sokka boarded a train, seeing that his target would logically be in the upper ring among the wealthy. She came from a well known clan and even if she had gone a-wall, she was still rich. Story has it that her father and mother loved her to the point of protecting her from every little thing. If it was a speck of dust, he knew that these parents would evacuate their daughter from the room. According to the rumours, the young woman didn't like their behavior and left home. Other people he had come across told him that she was beautiful until you looked her in the eyes. Her eyes were nothing.

At least that's what people said. Sokka didn't understand the description and no one wanted to help him it understand either.

_You'll know it when you look at her._

"Are you a samurai?"

He flinched and turned his head to the right. Sokka came eye to eye with a boy. Green eyes, native citizen of the earth kingdom. Gold hat with gems and matching tunic, pants, and shoes. Over robe was green. He gave a guess of about ten years old. Sokka cleared his throat. "Yes. Yes I am."

The boy looked around before whispering between them. "Do you discipline in an element?"

"Oh, of course not. That's illegal. I'm a non bending samurai."

"I see." His face seemed to deflate wit excitement. Sokka realized that the boy had no prejudice against benders meaning that his parents weren't as close minded as others.

Sokka nudged him. His hand cupped the boys ear and he whispered. "But I know people."

And just like that, the boy lit up.

"What's your name, boy?"

He stood up even though the train was moving and bowed. "Hiro, sir. Hiro Phan."

Sokka nodded acknowledging the gesture of respect. Hiro sat back down. "Phan. Your family must be very privelaged for you to wear clothes like that."

"Yes. My family lives in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se. They have for many years, Lord...?"

"Sokka. Of the Southern Water Tribe."

Hiro bowed from his sitting position. "An honor to meet you, Sokka-sama. May I ask what you are doing here in Ba Sing Se?"

"I'm here to meet someone. I have some things to discuss with her."

"Is she your partner, Sokka-sama?"

"Not at all. This will be the first time I meet with her actually."

The boy seemed to be very interested. "Were you sent by your master?"

Sokka moved his head from side to side. "In a way, yes. My master needs her assistance for something. He couldn't meet with her himself so he sent me."

"How exciting! A mission."

"What about you, Hiro?" He turned himself more towards the boy. "What are you doing riding a train by yourself? You're what? Ten years old?"

"I'm nine, Sokka-sama."

"Okay, now that makes me more concerned. What is a wealthy nine year old doing roaming around the city?"

The boy laughed. "As far as my parents are concerned, I am training with my master. Which I really am, but every now and then my master sends me to do errands." He pulled a cake box from behind him. "She wanted cake."

"What a waste of time to send your student to run your errands. What kind of master are you exactly studying under?"

"Sokka-sama, she is an excellent samurai. Mastered at such a young age. My parents are kind and employed her to be my master when she was a ronin."

It was now Sokka who was intrigued. "Ronin? What happened to her master?"

"She left them."

"That's unusual." Sokka pondered on such a character. "I admire your family's kindness, Hiro."

The boy bowed at the compliment. "Thank you, Sokka-sama. I promise you she is an excellent master."

"You'll have to introduce us sometime if we meet in the future, Hiro."

"Of course!"

Sokka looked out the window and found the train approaching the station. This was his stop. "Well, I'll be getting off here. I enjoyed talking to you, Hiro."

The nine year old shook his head. "Please, let me escort you to your destination. My master would kill me if I didn't do this for a fellow samurai. I'm getting off here as well."

"I appreciate that." Sokka lead them out of the train, easily clearing a path with his appearance. As they walked away from the station, he couldn't help but question the boys choice of clothing if he was studying to be a samurai. "Hiro, I have to ask, if you are becoming a samurai, why are you dressed like that?"

"My parents still like it when I dress in regal garments every now and then. I dress in my robes any other day. Master said I had to dress like this for some strange reason. Wouldn't tell me why and there was no way that I would defy her orders. It's a nice change." Before Sokka could ask, Hiro beat him to it. "And I do have a weapon on me. I keep my bo staff on my back."

The water tribe warrior raised an eyebrow. "No katana?"

Hiro shrugged. "I have one. Don't use it much."

"I see. Your master favors the bo staff."

"You'd understand if you met her, Sokka-sama."

"Well let's do that then."

The boy tripped slightly at his words. "I'm sorry. Can you say that again?"

"I'll meet your master."

"Don't you have to meet up with someone?" Hiro scratched his head with his free hand not holding the cake. "I'm sure that's more important."

Sokka just shook his head. "It isn't anything urgent. Please, it would be an honor."

"Okay!"

The two continued walking through the streets of the upper ring. People still bowed to Sokka in respect, but now the streets had several samurai walking around making him feel less targeted. Hiro provided most of the conversation, asking questions about his life as an older samurai. Sokka couldn't help but be amused by his energetic attitude. At this period of time, he didn't meet kids excited to grow up. Especially those chosen by the spirits to train in the discipline of an element. It only made those fear for their lives from the bounty hunters. Nonetheless, Hiro wasn't scared of the revolution occuring between the non benders and the benders.

That or Hiro just didn't know the extent of fighting going on.

It pained Sokka to know that Hiro wouldn't like what he saw when he finally joined the fight.

"Here we are!"

_Jasmine Dragon Tea House_

Sokka looked at the nine year old confused. "This is where your master is?"

"Yes. She comes here a lot. Best quality tea in the city. Why, Sokka-sama?"

"It's where I'm supposed to meet my associate."

Hiro perked up. "Wow! What a coincidence. Killing two birds with one stone then?"

"I guess I am, Hiro." The duo entered the tea house and found it to be crowded with nobility. Sokka knew that Hiro wasn't lying when he said this place had quality tea. The young boy flagged down a waitress. They exchanged a few words then Hiro gestured for Sokka to follow.

"Where are we going?" Sokka whispered into the boys ear.

Hiro turned his head. "Master has a private room in the back."

"She must be pretty famous around here."

"Nah. My parents own this shop."

"I see." The older samurai chuckled. "Now I know how you can afford those clothes, Hiro."

The waitress stopped next to a door and pointed with her hands. She bowed and slid the door open. Hiro entered the room while Sokka continued to follow. The room was almost pitch black.

"Are the lights broken?" He asked.

This time Hiro laughed. "No. They just aren't on, Sokka-sama."

He in turn frowned. "Well that's stupid."

The boy didn't answer back. Instead, he slid the cake box across the table. It was then that Sokka noticed a figured move on the other side. He cringed slightly, something that Hiro caught and the boy giggled some more. The voice of a woman speaking made both of them freeze.

"Did you get the goods?"

Hiro bowed. "Yes, Master."

"And they got the order right? Green tea cake with whipped cream?"

"I believe so, Master. I didn't open it like you asked to preserve the freshness."

Sokka watched as a pale hand came out of the shadows. It was slender but calloused. Sokka knew that this woman had experience on her hands. He searched the dark for glowing eyes. The cake box disappeared to the other side of the room and the only sound was cardboard being shuffled.

A good minute of silence past.

When the silence was broken, the indifferent voice of the female cut it. "Hiro, turn on the lights and then come here."

"Um, yes, Master." The boy got up and walked to the door. He turned on a switch and Sokka's face flushed.

The first thing his eyes focused on was her hair. It was sleek and black, braided to the side with just a few unruly strands to make it look effortless. Her hair let his eyes travel to her clothes. Emerald green robes framed with gold, nothing expected out of the ordinary from a master samurai. An emblem of a flying boar sported her right side which he could only assume was bigger on the back. Next, he stared at her lips. Pink and parted slightly with a shine to them that pulled Sokka in. Her skin was pale, but beautiful like delicate porcelain.

And then he came to her eyes.

Or where they should have been.

Hiro approached his master. She spoke without emotion. "Take a look."

The boy did as he was told and peeked into the box presented to him. Sokka found the color drain from the nine year old making him pale, and not the good kind.

She slapped him on the back side of the head.

And just like that, Sokka was broken out of the spell of her beauty.

"Boy! Where the hell is my whipped cream!?"

Hiro covered his head and bowed forward. "I thought they put it there, Sensei! I asked them and they said!"

She clenched a fist and scowled. "Those damn bakers are trying to trip me up again. They're just blaming me for their son's misfortunes!"

"I'm sorry, Sensei. Forgive me!" The nine year old peeked from his arms. "Am I punished?"

The woman sneered, but calmed herself down. "No. It wasn't your fault. I'll show those baker's whose boss. Just because I threw their criminal of a son in jail doesn't mean I should be treated any different. If anything I should be getting special treatment. Remind me to talk to them."

"Yes, Sensei." The boy pulled out a notebook from his robes and scribbled the event down.

"Now then," she cleared her throat. "Please tell me you didn't bring another stray home. You know how your parents feel about it."

Sokka decided to input. "I am not a stray!"

Hiro shook his head and pulled on his master's robes. "He isn't a stray, Sensei! He is a samurai too!"

"I see. Why is he here?"

"He's here to meet someone. He was sent by his master on a mission. Can I have a mission soon?"

"What are you talking about? I just sent you on one."

"Senseiiiiiiii."

"Hush." The woman smirked in Sokka's direction making him hold in a breath. In the few minutes he had seen her, he knew for sure this woman with a mind of her own. She spoke teasingly. "You got a name?"

"Sokka. Of the Water Tribe of the South."

"Well, well, well. About time you got here. Your friend...what was his name again?" Hiro whispered into her ear. "Ah yes! Aang. He sent your ass here, right?"

His eyes widened. "How do you know that?"

She laughed and continued to smirk.

"Toph Beifong. Of the Beifong clan in Gaoling. And yes, those are bandages over my eyes so shut up about it."

* * *

><p><strong>So this story was started on Avatar Wiki and I decided to post it on here as well. This is an alternate universe and one of the very first that I'm writing may I add. Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think with a review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own atla**

* * *

><p>"What would you exactly call this, Hiro? Destiny? Fate? Really, really unusual coincidence?"<p>

The nine year old looked up at Sokka. He was walking to his right. A smile lit up on his face. "All of that I guess. I'm just glad I was able to escort Toph sensei's associate to her safe and sound. It was like my very first mission except it wasn't."

Toph snorted next to him. Currently, she had a hand on her student's shoulder, relying on it as Sokka figured to get around. He crossed his arms.

"If you can't see, how exactly do you instruct Hiro? How did you even become a samurai in the first place?"

"I still have a mouth and ears don't I?" The master samurai smirked. "That's really all you need to tell someone what to do. Ain't that right, boy? I'm a good teacher. As for my own experience, I did it right? So obviously I can still be a samurai without sight."

Hiro nodding in confirmation didn't help Sokka understand the arrangement at all. He pressed on. "What happened to them anyways? Your eyes. Why are they all bandaged up?"

Even with the white guaze around her eyes, Sokka could tell when she was scowling. Like right now. "I am pretty sure I remember telling you to shut up about it. I guess I'm going to have to remind you since you're memory is crap."

"Does Hiro even know?" Sokka gave him a questionable look.

The boy just continued walking.

Toph turned her head away. "Hiro knows what I allow him to know. And he is perfectly fine with that, right boy?"

"Yes, Sensei."

"You're nine, Hiro. Curiosity is all you have right now. You must be even just the tiniest bit curious about your master, aren't you?"

Sokka was surprised when Hiro looked back at him with a mature expression on his face. "Toph sensei is here to teach me about the ways of the samurai. If that is what happens, then I am perfectly happy. If she becomes my friend, then that's fine too. She'll tell me if she wants."

He looked at the young boy and wondered where he got the confidence to talk back like that. He got his answer when he found his master smirking. "I have to say that you are making a big influence on him."

"That's what his parents pay me for." Nonetheless, Toph ruffled the boy's head. "We're friends, Hiro."

The nine year old smiled. "I think we are too, Sensei."

Sokka didn't say a word after that exchange. The group of three were currently walking to the Phan estate. After the interesting first impressions at the tea house, Toph had figured their conversation was in need of a more private setting. So they made their journey there, passing large estates on the way. As they ventured further, Sokka only saw the houses getting bigger and bigger. He could only wonder how rich Hiro's family really was.

The only woman in the group was the one to continue the conversation. "So is Aang your master?"

"Technically speaking, yes." Sokka answered. "Just for formalities. If anything, we act like equals. Dealing with legalities is easier this way. My sister is under him as well. Again, to make explaining easier."

She sighed. "And why exactly does that make everything less difficult?"

He hesitated and looked around before speaking. "In reality, we're all ronin."

The nine year old between the older two vibrated with excitement. "Ronin? Woah, that's so cool! You're just like Toph sensei."

"Were. They were like me. Now I work under your parents." She clarified.

"But being a ronin is so much more interesting! You aren't under anyone's order. Isn't that much more free?"

As much as she hated being the bearer of bad news, she was also his teacher first than his friend. "Hiro, what are samurai?"

The boy's energy burned slower. His answer came out calm. "Samurai are warriors that serve the nobility."

"So what does that exactly mean?" Toph continued.

Hiro could already tell where this was going and he deflated just as fast as he inflated. "We will always serve a master."

"And what happens when you are a trained samurai?"

"I will serve my parents until they die which then I become my own master and get my own samurai."

Toph squeezed his shoulder sympathetically. "There you go, kid."

Sokka couldn't help but feel bad for the boy. He had good intentions. It was nice not having to take orders from an actual master. But Hiro was trapped and there was no way out of his predestined future. That didn't mean he couldn't cheer him up for now. The water tribe warrior placed a hand on Hiro's opposite shoulder. "You're gonna make a great samurai, Hiro."

A grateful grin spread across the nine year olds face. "Thank you, Sokka-sama."

At last, the three had finally halted in front of what Sokka deemed to be the biggest estate in Ba Sing Se. Four stories and several other buildings stuck to the house made it look like the palace. He looked to his left and searched for the Earth Palace in the distance. Comparing the two, Sokka could have sworn that they were almost the same size.

Sokka turned back towards the other two. "This...This is where you live?"

Hiro tilted his head and looked up to the samurai. "Yes. I personally like our summer home in the fire nation much better, but I've grown up here for most of my life."

"You have other houses?" The water tribe warrior couldn't comprehend. "You earth kingdom citizens sure have it good."

"Why? Is it different in the water tribes?" The nine year old showed no signs of understanding.

Sokka cleared his throat before explaining. "Even if I am the son of the Chief, we didn't have anything but one house. Sure it was made out of ice, but it was beautiful. Skillfully carved, smoothed down. I loved it. My sister and I never traveled as children to the other nations. This is probably the first time we've ever seen the world."

The woman next to the boy sighed. "I had already traveled back and forth from Ba Sing Se to Gaoling several times by the time I was three years old."

"People like you and Hiro are very lucky." The older samurai commented.

"Privileged is a more proper term. I never said I liked it."

"Interesting."

The older two were surprised when the boy between them took their hands and pulled them towards the entrance. "Let's go inside!"

The three of them ran up the path towards the large brown gates of the estate. There, two guards bowed to their young master and opened the gates at once. Again, Hiro tugged on their robes to hurry them into the house faster, excited to show his parents the excitement of today's events. Toph, however, stopped her young student before they could rush into the main room. Hiro was pulled back and he turned around for an explanation. "What is it, Toph sensei?"

The woman smirked gently. "Inform your parents of your guest. Lead them out to the gardens. I have a few things to discuss with him."

"But, Sensei-"

"Boy."

The young boy sighed and bowed respectfully. "Of course, Sensei."

Toph nodded in confirmation. "We will be in the back gardens."

Hiro hummed. His legs ran towards the house, intending to not prolong their separation for any longer. From their spot, Sokka smiled warmly. "He is charming, isn't he?"

"Imagine the first time I met him. It took me awhile to convince him and his parents that I was capable of taking care of myself. That kid led me everywhere, even if it were just to the bathroom from my room. I was a combination of annoyed and amused."

"What brought you to his family in the first place? I know that you are Hiro's master now, but how exactly did his parents find you or even heard of you for that matter? Sokka offered his arm and he guided Toph into hooking her's through his. "From the rumors, you were roaming around by yourself."

She snickered at the comment. "Rumors still flying around in the air, is there? I don't know when people are going to realize that that doesn't fly with me."

Sokka and Toph walked, she leading the way towards the expansive gardens in the back of the estate. Bushes of roses and other types of flowers decorated the grounds along with cherry blossoms left and right. The petals floated through the air with grace, a couple landing in their hair. Farther back, a pond provided shelter for the turtle ducks currently swimming around. It was large enough for a child to swim in it and there was no doubt in Sokka's mind that Hiro did just that on hotter summer days. As of right now, it was a warm spring day.

Back to the conversation, the warrior spoke calmly. "Clear the rumors up for me then. What's your story?"

"Here, this is one very important thing about myself: I hate it when people ask that question." Toph brushed a stray hair from her cheek and continued. "But I'm sure you won't take that as an answer since you are running a sort of background check on me."

"You're quick. Please, continue."

She licked her lips. "The only thing that your master and you need to know is that I am good at what I do."

He pressed on. "And you are...you know?"

"I'm what?"

Sokka looked around and whispered next to her ear. "You are mastered in the element of earth?"

She scowled through her bandages. "Don't say that like it's a bad thing."

"It isn't a fact that you should really brag about now a days. People will hear. You aren't famous for your skills, the attention you get is due to the fact that you left your parents, clans leaders that rely on you to protect them."

"Then how exactly did the world powerful avatar hear about my mastery of earth? That seems a bit sketchy."

Sokka noticed the way her arms had left his and instead were crossed across her chest. They had stopped walking and Toph was waiting for an answer. "You hold a different reputation among the benders. To them, you are a prodigy. We were in a bar when one of the bigger guys was telling your myth. A young girl leaving home to teach herself earthbending. Mastered at the age of thirteen. They say you've taken care of some important political figures, working as an assassin for the past couple of years, although the non bending citizens believe you have lived a nomadic life since then."

"It isn't an entire lie. I did travel the world...looking for tasks."

"And now, they say you are like a predator, waiting in the shadows of humiliation to make your next big move. This cover as a teacher, being taken in by a kind wealthy family, it's a giant lie."

She snapped. "That's where the stories are wrong. This isn't an intermission. I'm not waiting for anything. I got a lucky break. I live a quiet life now and I intend to stay here."

"Already know what I was going to ask of you?"

"Yes, and I decline."

Sokka sighed. "Does the family know? That you bend?"

"Of course they do. I told you I got a very lucky break. Hiro's parents are very open minded and I can't thank them enough."

He seemed surprised. "Really?"

"Yes." Her scowl remained. He imagined her eyebrows furrowed. "Tell the avatar he is going to have to find another teacher because I'm currently employed already to a student."

"Well..."

"No. Nuh uh."

"I'm sure Hiro would benefit greatly from traveling the world." Sokka tried to sell the idea. "He has no idea about what is really going on and as a samurai, he has a right to know."

A finger came to his chest. "He is nine. Nine. He doesn't even understand the concept of slurping noodles. You expect him to handle what's out there? You and I both know that it isn't pretty and we wish we haven't seen the things we've seen."

Hr cocked his head to the side. "You don't exactly see."

"Besides the point! I still know." Toph spoke into the distance. "We kill people. In any way we can. Behead them, cut them in half, stab them, pound them into the dirt. You name it. And it pains me to see that Hiro is learning how to do those things."

Sokka answered softly. "We don't have to be that kind of samurai. My sister and I, the avatar, we believe in peace."

"Have you ever killed someone?"

"No." He answered flatly.

She didn't comment.

"Sensei! Mother and Father are here!"

The two turned to their left and sure enough, a gracefully dressed man and woman came walking towards them, Hiro holding their hands in the middle. Sokka just stared at the sight. Traveling the past few months had shown him that a lot of families, especially the wealthy, could care less about any type of dynamic. Outcasted children, orphans, widows, divorce. He had seen it all. So standing in the gardens of one of the wealthiest families in the Earth Kingdom and seeing how much these two parents loved their child was a breath of fresh air. Sokka had forgotten he was in one of the most corrupted cities in the nation.

A man bowed at him. He had a fairly long beard and his black hair was fixed into a tight bun. Brown eyes framed by narrow eyes, the man smiled with genuine hospitality. Like his son, he wore expensive fabrics, overlapped again and again. Sokka bowed back. "Welcome, Sokka-sama. My son is very fond of you."

He chuckled back. "And I am very honored to meet his father. Lord Phan."

"Please. No formalities like that in this house. Just call me Yung."

"With all due respect, that is very odd."

Toph laughed right next to him. "Yung here is quite the rebel."

The man lit up. "Toph exaggerates. First names are much more sacred is all."

Hiro grabbed Sokka's robe and turned him towards the woman next to his father. She was a thin woman, but not horribly tin like he had seen in the rest of the females of Ba Sing Se. Her black hair was braided, but twirled into a bun on top of her head. Light make up painted her face and it seemed that her clothing had much more layers than her husband. What he didn't expect was for the woman to begin touching his face and pinching his cheeks. The onslaught scared him. Toph saved him by pulling him backwards. She whispered into his ear. "She did the same to me, don't worry."

"Oh, aren't you just a handsome man! I bet you get all the ladies walking around the streets. Especially in this city." She held out her hand and Sokka did the polite thing and kissed it gently. "I'm Mama Phan."

Sokka struggled slightly. "Um...Do you not have a formal name?"

"She does." Hiro's father grinned. "But my wife would like to be called whatever she says she wants to be called. There is no stopping her."

The water tribe warrior turned towards Toph. The blind samurai just shrugged. "Mama Phan does what Mama Phan wants."

"Okay..." He bowed. "A pleasure to be in your presence...Mama Phan."

Hiro's mother's eyebrows shot up on one side. "The pleasure is all mine, Sokka-sama."

_Yup, that was going to take some getting used to._

The only child among them jumped up and down. Sokka quickly learned that this family was made up of excitable people as Hiro's parents were shaking slightly with joy emanating from their own son. "Mama! Sokka-sama travels the world with his master. He came here looking for Toph sensei for something."

"Really? Are you looking for Toph's expertise? She is an excellent samurai. We couldn't have trusted Hiro's training with anyone else." Mama Phan fueled Toph's ego.

"So I've heard. I was actually going to ask-"

He halted his speech when the woman in question nudged him hard in the rib. Sokka scowled hard.

"What Sokka was gonna say is that, he was mistakened to ask for my help and is going to return to his master."

Hiro's face fell. "So soon?" He turned towards his teacher. "Are you sure, Toph sensei?"

"Unfortunately." Toph answered. She frowned at Sokka's voice interjecting into her own.

"Actually, I'd like to discuss it it a little more with Toph. Maybe in the next couple of days."

"How uneccesary, may I say."

Yung waved his hands to stop the escalating tension? "Now, now, Toph. You have been telling Hiro for a year now that he needs to wait and listen. Maybe you should do the same."

Mama Phan also added her two yuans. "We have plenty of room in the house. You can stay as long as you like, Sokka-sama."

The samurai bowed. "I appreciate that, Mama Phan. Yung. Hiro." "I'm sure our discussion won't take too long." Toph still fought hard even if everyone else was on the other side. Sokka fought the smirk creeping onto his face. Victory was definitely sweet.

He cleared his throat. "Please, just hear me out, Master Toph."

She fought the groan trying to escape her throat. "Mm. Fine."

The nine year old jumped high into the air. "Yes! I have to show you my room, and the kitchen, and the living room, and everywhere!"

Once again, Hiro pulled Sokka against his will and the boys disappeared into the castle sized house. Toph stayed standing next to Hiro's parent. Her arms were crossed and an angry frown sported her face. Mama Phan noticed it at once.

"Dear, he seems like a nice young man. He's what? Three or four years older?"

The master samurai sneered furtively. "I actually don't know."

"Well you should find out." The older woman latched onto her husband and began their journey back to the house. "You aren't getting any younger, dear."

Toph growled at a low volume. _What just happened?_

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the second chapter. I hope you guys are getting somewhat of a feel for the world with samurai. I'm doing research, but if you think I'm getting something wrong, please do not hesitate to tell me! Thanks for reading. Reviews are lovely treats!<strong>


End file.
